


Days Off

by LivetoDream333 (orphan_account)



Series: The Bond Family [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Bond Family, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Overworking, Prompt Fic, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LivetoDream333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt for some cuddling.<br/>Q overworks himself, but gets to come home to James, Ellie, and Devin. Cuddling ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jujubeans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujubeans/gifts).



> Hope you like it. If there are more errors than normal it's because I'm not feeling well, please excuse them.

Days Off

 

Q slowly walked into the house and pressed his hand on the pad next to it, too exhausted to fumble with a key. He sighed heavily and walked up the stairs, peaking into the first room at the top. Ellie was sleeping, curled up on her side. He smiled and walked to the end of the hall, looking into the last room. Devin was sprawled out like a starfish under his covers. Q smiled and went to his room, shucking off the clothes he’d worn for three days.

“Q?”

“It’s me, sh, go to sleep.”

“You need to sleep.”

“That’s why I’m home.” Q sighed, crawling into bed. “Hold me?”

“Always.” James wrapped his arms around Q and letting Q burrow close to him. He kissed Q’s head gently. “Are you alright?”

“It’s been hell and just when I got 009 safe 002 went MIA…I haven’t slept in four days and I have to go back in five hours. No, I’m not alright.”

“Sh, get some sleep, I’ve got you now.”

“How are the kids?”

“They’re alright, they missed you, we all did… Get some sleep, love.” James whispered, pulling him closer.

“Mm-hmm…” Q fell asleep in James’ arms. James smiled and reached behind him, grabbing the phone and dialing a number.

“ _Hello_?”

“This is James, Q will not be coming into work for the next three days, alright?”

“ _He made it home safe then? Good, keep him in bed, won’t you_?”

“I’d be happy to.” James whispered with a small smile.

“ _You know what I mean, he needs sleep_.”

“He’ll get it, if anyone calls us I’ll bomb MI6 quite happily.”

_“We’ll let him be, the man deserves it. Have a good long weekend with the family.”_

“I will. Goodbye.” James hung up and put the phone down, wrapping his arms around Q and falling asleep.

800Q8

James woke to Q sprawled on top of him and smiled gently, kissing the top of his head and gently running his fingers over his bare back. There was a gentle knock at the door and James glanced over at his clock before calling out a quiet ‘come in.’ Ellie opened the door and peaked in. “Did Dad come…home?” She whispered, saw her dad, and smiled.

“Yeah, he’s home, he’s really tired though, right now, alright?”

“I can make breakfast for Devin and I…”

“Thank you, sweetheart.”

“Is he staying home?”

“Three days, he’ll be home.”

“Okay.” Ellie smiled and closed the door as she left. James smiled and kissed the top of Q’s head before going quiet and still again, letting him rest.

Q blinked open his eyes four hours later and winced, burying himself against James’ chest. “What time is it? It’s too bright.”

“One, Gabe.”

“Fuck, I need to get to work.”

“Sh, I called them…you get to stay home for three days.”

“God, I love you.”

“I love you too.” James grinned and pressed a kiss to his lips.

“What about the kids? They should have lunch.”

“I’ll get it, you stay snuggled up, you should have a meal in you too.”

“I want to get cleaned up.”

“Alright, you shower, I’ll cook, then we can all snuggle and watch movies, sound alright.”

“I already love you, you don’t have to keep trying, you know?”

“I’ll always try. Star Wars or Lord of the Rings?”

“Have Ellie pick—no, Star Wars, Lord of the Rings is still a bit too violent for Dev, alright?”

“Okay, see you in a bit.” James kissed Q’s cheek, pulled on a shirt and left the room.

800Q8

It was difficult to squeeze all of them onto one sofa, but they managed it, all curled up and snuggled together, sharing warmth and comfort, just happy to be together. Devin managed to fall asleep on Q. Q smiled and wrapped an arm around him, gently kissing the top of his head.

“I am your father.” Ellie quoted in sync with the movie with a smile.

“Feeling better, Gabe?”

“I feel perfect. Can I sleep on your shoulder?”

“I’ll wake you up for dinner.” James promised.

“I love you.”

“Love you too.”

“Sleep tight, dad.”

“Love you too, Ellie.” Q smiled before he fell asleep, completely surrounded by love and warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Much Love.


End file.
